This invention relates generally to automotive transmissions and more particularly to a sliding clutch type manual transmission incorporating a shift rail mechanism to minimize the effort required to shift the speed gear forks.
In recent years there has been increased use of single rail shift mechanisms because of their space savings and weight reduction advantages. An example of one such single shift rail manual transmission is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,281 issued Sept. 16, 1980 to Mylenek. With the advent of five speed gear boxes shift have required more effort by the driver to shift the various gears. Thus, there remains a need in the art to provide an improved single rail shifting mechanism that is compact while requiring minimal shifting effort by the driver.